


A Long Winding Road

by CovenVixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Draco, BAMF Harry, Bottom Draco, Creature Harry, Dom Harry, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Heart tags!!!!!, Hogwarts, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Sub Draco, Top Harry, drarry feels, love me some little Draco, mate draco, short draco, so much flluff, ❤️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenVixen/pseuds/CovenVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry was born he got his mother's inheritance as a Tenshi. He struggled with longing as a baby and a consuming need for his Meito. When he turns two his family's prayers are answered in the form of A newborn baby named Draco. Though Draco is born of the enemy, That's not about to stop (the mother on mission) Lily and her infatuated child Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tenshi Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on this sight so please be gentle. This fix is also on fanfiction.net under CovenVixen. I hope y'all like it!

"Ahhhhh!" Lily screamed as she rode her last wave of labor pains and pushed with all she had. A bright silver light engulfed the room and her child was free of her. Her child started crying, showing of his healthy lungs.

"Its a boy!" The midwife announced handing James his child after cleaning him. The little boy had soft black hair that tufted up in curls. He opened his eyes and James chuckled in pride at his huge, emerald green eyes.

"He has your eyes, love." James said adoringly to his worn out wife.

"let's hope he gets more from me than that," she says with a loving voice. While in labor her wings had appeared and her long red hair was spread out like a halo on her pillow. her wings were soft shades of cream with soft ginger red specks here and there. Her skin seemed to shimmer even in the unflattering hospital lights. As her breathing evened out she smiled and held her arms out for her baby. James placed him in the cradle of her arms and watched in awe as their eyes met. The baby looked up at his mom and let out a bell like giggle and he sprouted wings out his back to match his mother. His wings were a silvery color with alternating shades of black and dark green. A smile lit up on Lily's face and she cuddled her newborn close her wings wrapping around her baby. The brushing of their feathers making her heart soar in joy and love.

"Harry." she said in an breathy voice. Harry looked up at her and giggled again before closing his eyes.

"Beautiful name honey," James said loving her choice for their son. Lily looked up and smiled at her meito in awe at the perfect moment.

"Is my baby here yet!?" Sirius barked happily from outside the room. Lily rolled her eyes and James threw his head back in laughter at Sirius's timing. They heard Remus's soft protests and Lily began to laugh.

"Let them in," Lily told the midwife between giggles. The older lady walked to the door pulling it open and signaling that she would be right back. When the door opened Sirius almost fell to get over to them and 'his' baby. Harry had opened his eyes and was watching the new duo with a happy look.

"What name did you pick?" Remus asked as he happily walked over.

"Harry James Potter," James said winking at lily. Lily huffed and pulled her wings back a little to show her baby to Sirius and Remus.


	2. Rough Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Its CovenVixen again. This is a lot more fun than i thought it would. I had a great turn out yesterday so i'm posting again. Y'all don't get used to it haha. so here goes...
> 
> Harry Potter: Three Months

As Harry grew a little older and more aware of his surroundings it became apparent that something was bothering him. He would constantly cry and reach at the air like he was reaching for something invisible. As he started learning to pull himself up into a sitting position he would look around the room forlornly. His wings had stayed exposed since birth and would until he, like Lily had, learned to conceal them. He started crawling early and chased Sirius around in his animagus form of Padfoot. Every day Sirius and James would try to distract him but he was always looking for something unknown to them. Lily would hold her precious child close and sing her Tenshi song to calm him.

"I'm so worried Remmy," Lily said one day while Harry crawled around the floor looking around desperately.

"I am too, Lily." Remus said. Lily and Remus had been very close since school and were the calmest among the 'marauders'. Lily was the first person to whom Remus had confessed his love for Sirius. During sixth year he had come crying into the Gryffindor dormitories. Lily had been there in a heartbeat, asking what was wrong. He told her how he couldn't let Sirius know because he was afraid of rejection. Being a werewolf he was used to feeling inferior. She had calmed him down and told him that Sirius would never hurt him like that. Remus was deeply moved by the sympathy Lily had shown so much that over the following weeks they became deep and natural friends.

Since Peter had betrayed them they had all gotten closer. Peter had been loyal to Voldemort and tried to give away his knowledge of the Potter family's location. Sirius had found out his plan in time and now Peter was in Azkaban. The betrayal had hurt them all terribly.

"I just can't stand to see him so distraught." Lily sniffled out, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. Remus quickly pulled her into a hug as she started to sob.

"Don't do this to yourself, Lily. You are an amazing mother and he adores you. Do you know if this has anything to do with the whole Tenshi thing?" Remus asked as she tried her best to stop her tears.

"The only thing he could be longing for his Meito, but he is much too young for that," she said uneasily looking over her shoulder at Harry. In her head the pieces were falling into place and she gasped realizing that was what Harry was doing. She watched as Harry crawled around playing with his stuffed wolf that Sirius had gotten for him when he was one month old. As he crawled his wings would help keep him stable so he would not topple over. Soon after, he began instinctively looking around for his Meito. This led him to plop down on his bottom and cry. Very loudly.

"Hush hush, my child, mother's here," Lily cooed at him scooping him up and holding on adoringly. Remus made a spot for her on the couch and she said a soft thank you before sitting down. She placed Harry on her lap and began to sing. After a while he started to calm and just laid in the nest of her arms playing with the ends of his left wing. He would pet his feathers and giggle, surprised that it had tickled. Harry had yet to make the connection that the wings were attached to him. Yet he seemed to be a natural at using them for balance. When he crawled around he would flap his wings, trying to get in the air but hadn't gotten higher than about three inches.

Harry was chasing Padfoot around when he 'flew' for the first time. It had startled Sirius giving Harry a chance to grab his tail and pull. Harry blew bubbles and grabbed a handful of his mother's hair. Remus sat next to them and Harry giggled at him blowing a raspberry. Lily and Remus both laughed and loud tapping and the sound of claws on hardwood could be heard. The noise stopped just outside the door and they heard growling and rustling before the door creaked open. In trotted a large, black, wolf-like dog with his tongue hanging out the side of his wide, doofy smile. Behind him was a stag whose hoofs were sliding every which way on the floor. The stag slipped and slid his way over to them and Harry giggled trying to grab his nose. The stag indulged the baby and Harry grabbed his snout and reached for his horns. Meanwhile Padfoot snuck behind James and jumped up, gently grabbing Remus's arm with his mouth and pulling him onto the floor.

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelped as Sirius started licking his face all over. Harry was enjoying the whole scene, cackling in laughter and blowing bubbles on Prongs' nose. Remus was struggling to get up when Sirius laid his huge head on his belly holding him down. Padfoot then looked up at James, Harry and Lily and let out a proud bark.

"Get a room guys!" Lily giggled winking at Remus who had accepted his fate and was mindlessly petting Sirius's neck. The stag swiftly changed back to human, sat next to Lily and held out his arms for Harry.

"Hows my favorite little man doing?" James asked his son lovingly as he was handed over. Harry gurgled at him and patted his cheek. James smiled at him then leaned over to plant a kiss on Lily's lips and whisper a sweet 'I love you'.

"And I you, Love" Lily said back to him,"Also what did I say about animagi in the house?" Sirius and James both flinched and Remus giggled.

"Sorry dear. Has Harry been any better today?" James asked trying to dodge her fury.

"No, but I have figured out why he does it," Lily said proudly," I believe he is looking for his Meito."

"He isn't even a year old yet. How is that possible?" James said. It would explain his behavior, but he was much too young.

"He would have to be exceedingly powerful to feel the pull at such a young age." Remus stated.

"Lily, when did you start to feel the pull to me?" James asked.

"I felt longing when we were thirteen. Around sixteen I recognised you as my Meito. But the longing only got really bad around eighteen. As you gain power the bond gets stronger and your longing gets more pronounced. And I was a little early to bond, so he would have to be the strongest Tenshi and wizard in hundreds of years," she explained. They all looked at Harry curiously. Sure enough, like clockwork he began looking around the room and whimpering. Everyone in the room watched the baby with a kind of daunted anticipation. Harry took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. Wailing for his Meito.


	3. A Dragon Named Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter! I'm just uploading from Fanfiction.net right now. I have up to seven chapters already, I just have to put them up. So here goes! ^-^
> 
> Harry Potter: Eight Months

"We have got to get out more." James said out of the blue. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius had been laying around the living room as Harry toddled around. After the Peter incident Remus and Sirius had moved in to help protect Harry. It had become apparent that Voldemort was out for all of their blood. The child's longing had only been getting worse so they all tried to keep him distracted and he was beginning to take steps. He had come to understand that he could use his wings to get places and used that to his advantage. Harry was now able to fly about three feet high and about five feet forward. This made baby proofing the house extremely difficult.

"That sounds like fun, but will Harry be safe?" Remus responded.

"I say we go. Between the four of us he would be safe." Sirius imputed. They all looked over at Lily for her permission. They really didn't want her to go 'mother bear' on them.

"Sounds good enough to me. Let me get dressed. James fix your hair or i will cut it off. Sirius put on something, you aren't gonna bring 'punk' back. Remmy can you be a dear and dress harry?" Lily stated, leaving the room. The boys all hopped up off the couch to do as she said. Sirius stomped to his room grumbling about Lily throwing shade the whole way. Meanwhile, James followed behind Lily, smoothing down his hair. And Remus scooped up Harry, taking him to the nursery to get a change of clothes. Remus dressed Harry in a soft cream cashmere hoodie with two soft puppy ears on the top of the hood and green pants that went a little past his feet. Harry also had soft white socks on that had green puppies on them because it was March and chilly outside. Harry's hoody had slits in the back for his silvery wings to comfortably fit through.

"Don't you look like a little cherub," Remus said smiling at Harry. Harry giggled back flapping his wings a little. Remus chuckled and delicately picked him up, mindful of his wings, settling him on his hip. He turned and left the room to meet the others in the entryway.

"Thanks Remmy, you're a lifesaver," Lily said as he handed her Harry. She had her long red hair in a high ponytail with a conservative amount of makeup. Lily had on a mint green long sleeve dress that came to her knees and a black dress robe over that that fell to her feet. A simple pair of black heeled boots came to her mid calf.

"Your welcome Lills," Remus responded. He strolled over to stand by Sirius who put an arm around his waist as soon as he got close. James smiled at them then put his arm around Lily and Harry and aperated to Diagon Alley. Sirius and Remus arrived right behind them and they all started heading towards Gringotts to get money. They arrived inside and Harry waved at the huge golden crystal chandelier while they waited in line. It didn't take long before James went to the Potter vaults and Sirius went to the Black vaults. Sirius still refused to let Remus spend his own money. As they waited, Lily and Remus talked softly about what stores to go to.

"Honey i'm home!" Sirius shouted coming up to them with his bag of gold and his trademark grin.

"We shouldn't have let you see The Shining," Remus said sullenly resigned to his fate. Lily just giggled and Harry reached for Sirius. Lily handed him over and Harry blew bubbles before grabbing Sirius's hair. James joined the crowd shortly after with his own bag of coins.

"Did you and Remus pick where we are going first?" James asked as they left.

"We thought we should go to Wizbabies and get some baby stuff while we are out. Maybe we could get him something to help ease his longing." Lily replied back. All of the marauders were on high alert and strangely enough Harry seemed to be too. The child glanced around eagerly checking to see if his Meito was there. Sadly enough his beloved, other half of his soul remained unreachable or undetectable. Harry whimpered and clung closer to Sirius for a moment before getting distracted by the store they were steadily approaching. The group of ex-Gryffindors reached 'Wizbabies' and stepped in through the magical door.

"Eeee," Harry gurgled happily looking around the huge store full of baby toys, clothes, and supplies excitedly.

"Someone is excited." James said, happy Harry's moment of longing hadn't upset the child too badly. The group strolled to the back after grabbing a cart and began filling it with the necessities.

"Does that baby have...wings?" An elderly woman asked staring at Harry.

"Yes he has Tenshi inheritance." Lily said going into mother mode.

"Who would have thought a mudblood could create something so pretty." She said glaring at Lily in disdain. She was obviously of pureblood descent with her gold, gems, and expensive robes.

"Who do you think you are?!" Lily screeched, her green eyes deadly.

"I am Druella Black, pure blood. And going by your dreadful attire and less than desirable respect to elders you are either a mudblood or blood traitor." She said snippily. Lily glared hard and her fingernails lengthened into talons. James noticed this and stepped in front of her.

"Druella you need to leave now," Remus said trying to help maintain peace.

"As if that pathetic harpy could even last two seconds against a pure witch like me," The lady barked back before turning on her heel and leaving angrily.

"Lily, Love please calm down. She isn't worth it," James said resting his hand on her shoulder and sending her calming vibes through their bond. Slowly but surely her breathing mellowed out and her talons eased back into normal fingernails.

"Hag," Lily said simply and went back to her normal joyful self. The Gryffindors all relaxed and went back to shopping.

"So I think i should dye the tips of my hair blue," Sirius said out of nowhere.

"Not a chance," Remus stated.

"Come on love, we are all still young and we need to live it up!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We are still young, but we are also adults," Remus grumbled.

"Remus?'

"No."

"Ya but Remmy,"

"No."

"Rem's?"

"No."

"Remunny?"

"No."

"Rem-baby?"

"No."

"Remasauraus?"

"Clever, but No." Remus said. Lily had been laughing during the conversation and James was shaking his head.

"Mai!" Harry screeched reaching for a stuffed dragon. the dragon was pale yellow with big blue eyes that blinked at Harry. The Marauders stared in shock at Harry.

"Mai, Mai, Mai!" Harry chirped out happily. Lily reached over picking up the enchanted stuffy and handing it to Harry. The dragon flickered its cloth tongue at Harry and Harry shouted in delight, hugging the toy close.

"His first word," Lily stuttered with happy tears in her eyes.


	4. Harry Is One!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have been HELLA BUSY! I could come up with a million excuses but none are good enough. I just had writers block. So i really didn't want to write but, I am gonna suck it up and deal with it. I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> ^_~ {CovenVixen}
> 
> Harry Potter: 12 months

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY," Sirius sing-songed, strutting into the house like he was on the red carpet. Remus walked in behind him smiling with warm eyes.

"Hey guys," Lily said pulling Remus into a hug and smiling at Sirius. James waved from the table, the birthday boy sitting on his lap. Harry had on a soft pastel green shirt with a stag on it and black pants. Remus returned the hug happily and told Lily she looked beautiful. Harry seemed to notice his Godfather and his 'Rem-Rem' and squealed, reaching out for the werewolf. Harry had picked Remus as his person, much to Lily's annoyance. He followed Remus around more than his own mother. Sirius of course thought the whole situation was hilarious. It just made sense; everybody loves Remus.

"Happy birthday Prongslette," Remus said walking up to Harry and James. Harry hopped out of James's arms and flapped his silvery wings twice before landing in Remus' arms. James sat up from the chair, laughing at Harry's antics before walking over to join his wife and Sirius.

"Did y'all have any trouble out there," Prongs asked worried.

"Nope, we kept a close watch though, of course," Sirius responded.

"I worry when you and Remmy leave the house ," Lily said watching Harry babble to Remus forlornly.

"Well we had to get Prongslette a gift," Sirius said smirking. He reached into his pocket pulling out Harry's shrunken gifts. The dog animagus whispered 'Engorgio' returning the gifts to normal size and setting them on the table with the others. Not many people knew of Harry, much less, their whereabouts, so it was a very small party with only the house occupants. Their other friends sent Harry's gifts by owl earlier that week.

"Well then let's get started," Lily said sitting at the table. James sat next to his Wife with Sirius across from him. Remus took the last seat next to Sirius with Harry on his lap. Harry squealed looking at his presents, reaching out for them.

"Mine first!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing his sloppily wrapped present off the table and handing it to Harry. The box is a bright and shiny blue with a big white bow on the top. Harry pulls the bow off and tries to put it in his mouth before Remus grabs it setting it aside. Harry pouts pulling his dragon (Mai) on his lap. Sirius pulls off the paper and hands the present to Harry smiling. In the box was a stuffed animal. The toy was a feathered, silver dove. The little toy was made of the softest, most expensive fabrics one could buy.

"Eeeeee" Harry chirped pulling the toy close and placing it on top of 'Mai'.

"Thanks Siri" James said grabbing the next present. This one from Frank and Alice Longbottom. This present was red and gold, drawing a chuckle from the Marauders.

By the end of the day Harry had piles of new toys and clothes. Lily had promptly put away his new clothes while the boys watched Harry play with his favorite toys. Of course 'Mai' was there and Harry already took to calling his dove 'Tai'. Harry had his two favorites attached to him by the hip as he flew around the room still looking for his Maito desperately. The family had begun to worry that Harry would be driven insane looking for his unborn mate.


	5. Draco Is Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter cured my writers block and I'm back with a vengeance. Just in case y'all didn't know, my story is based in the book time line for Harry. Draco is born this chapter. He is 29 months younger than Harry. So in this chapter it is February 14th of 1983. Harry was born on July 31st of 1980. As you can probably tell, I am not British. I am actually from the South but, I will do my best to sound British. Well here goes, I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> ^_~ {CovenVixen}

#Morning of Feb. 14th 1983: 5 Hours till Draco# 

"Mama were is 'Mai'?" Harry said in his soft, urgent voice.

"I believe it is by the couch, honey-bun." Lily offered. Harry nodded and flapped his wings twice, gliding to the couch and plopping down on the cushions. He looked around desperately, pulling pillows back to look under them. When he pulled up the throw blanket 'Mai' came rolling out onto the floor. Harry gasped and grabbed the dragon desperately holding it close.

"So I take it you found her?" Lily said with a wistful look. Harry was growing achingly aware of his lack of Maito. He always was on edge, even with his 'Mai'. It had gotten much worse in the last month. To the point that she was almost certain his mate was growing near.

"Momma its almost time, I can feel it." Harry said out of nowhere. Harry pulled 'Mai' close and hopped into the air, gliding into his mothers arms.

"Time for what, honey?" Lily asked, catching Harry in her arms. He was extremely fond of flying everywhere. Sirius said he would probably have a heart attack if Harry ever walked to him instead of flying.

"My Dragon." Harry said smiling so big he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

#Morning of Feb. 14th 1983: 5 Hours till Draco#

Across Britain Narcissa was in her third hour of labor pains.

"Lucius I will burn you with the fire of a hundred suns!" Narcissa screamed in agony. The usually untouchable, pristine woman was writhing in agony as she brought her child into the world.

"I know dear, I know." Lucius replied looking glum.

"You will know the fury of the blacks. I will do spells on you that would make Bellatrix cringe. I'm going to rip that precious blonde hair out of your head and knit a scarf out of it. I shall wear it everywhere. To dinners, balls, and even let Bella wear it. Your spawn will be swaddled in it. You have no knowledge of how fierce I will be when i go after you. You won't see me. I shall come at night and Ahhhhh" Narcissa's rant was cut of by another wave of labor pains. Despite the woman's toxic screams, one of the doctors close by wore a look of worry, and his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.

"Yes, dear" Lucius said smoothing down his hair anxiously, paying no attention to anything but his wife.

#Noon Of Feb. 15th 1983: 2 Hours till Draco#

"Mama, we go to Mungos" Harry says, urgently pulling on Lily's hand.

"What's at Mungos'?" Lily asks.

"Dragon!" Harry says his wings twitching in irritation. His bright green eyes were drawn to slits and his nails had curled into sharp little talons.

"Honey, we cant just barge in." Lily says sternly.

"Dragon needs me!" Harry yelled curling his talons in anger.

"We can go by tonight." Lily firmly said.

"Mama! Dragon needs me!" Harry was lost in his transformation and had no control anymore. Harry screeched and leaped towards the window. He pulsed his magic, shattering it, and jumps out. He flapped his wings twice to stabilize himself before soaring towards St. Mungos.

"HARRY!" Lily screeched lunging out the window, transforming, and flying after harry.

#Afternoon Of Feb. 15th 1983: 3 Minutes till Draco#

"Lucius, you're a dead man!" Narcissa wailed as the doctor announced she was suffering major internal bleeding.

"Come on Mrs. Malfoy, one more push. We can try to save the baby." The doctor said urgently. She was bleeding terribly and the doctor was doing his best to hold his spell that was keeping her alive. Lucius was holding Narcissa's hand as she gave her final pushes. He was very sore from Narcissa randomly attacking him throughout the labor. Lucius saw something flash out of the corner of his eye and glanced out the window.

"What the hell?" Lucius mumbled looking out the window. He saw two huge silver wings shimmering in the sunlight with a little body attached at the base. The body was that of a child but it had huge green eyes and large black talons where his nails should be. As it got closer he noticed it was a boy, whose eyes flashed silver, causing the window glass to explode.

The figure landed. Narcissa screamed and birthed her child as the spell broke.

"Waaaaha" The baby cries. The figure (Harry) flaps twice grabbing the baby from the doctors arms and holding it close. Not caring of the filth on the newborn, he kissed it on the forehead and plopped down on his bottom holding the baby close. The child stopped crying instantly. Through the hole in the wall Lily flew in, running towards her child and his mate.

"What the hell is going on? Give me my child!" Lucius yelled in anger, striding towards Harry and his baby.

"Lucius we can't stop the bleeding!" The doctor yelled, getting his and Lily's attention.

"What?" The blonde aristocrat said in disbelief. Lily walked over to try and help the doctors as best she could. While Lucius stared in horror. The magic holding the spell pulsed twice and broke. Narcissa managed a soft 'I love you' directed at Lucius, before taking a last shuddering breath.

"I'm so sorry..." the doctor stuttered out. Lucius's face set in a grim glare directed at his child.

"Keep that wrenched spawn." He said tersely and apparated away with Narcissa's body.

"What do we do with the child?" The doctor asked after Lucius's exit. Harry was still sitting against the wall with the newborn on his lap. He had wrapped his wings around it, holding it as close to him as physically possible. The child had been sleeping soundly in Harry's arms for the whole ordeal.

"I will take it" Lily says with determination. Looking at her child and his mate.

"Come with me. We must do background checks and fill out papers. But first we must clean the child. We don't even know the gender." The doctor says reaching for the baby. Harry growls and pulls his wings tighter around the newborn.

"Harry let him hold the child." Lily says in a stern voice.

"No Mama. I clean baby." Harry said shaking his head. His eyes shut in concentration and his wings glowed with magic. He held the magic for a moment before slightly pulling back one wing to show his mama. She gasped looking at the baby. Now that it was clean she could fully take in the gorgeous child. It had soft looking platinum blonde hair on its head and long dark eyelashes. The baby had a flawless porcelain completion and a small button nose. It was possibly the cutest baby she had ever seen, after her own child of course.

"Harry dear, we still need to put a diaper on the baby and get the gender." Lily said softly.

"Mama only you." Harry said barely pulling back his wings.

"Of course dear." She said smiling.

"Doctor hand me a diaper, please." Lily said, grabbing it when it was offered to her.

"Lets see Harry." She said sitting next to Harry on the floor. Harry crawled into her lap, all the while holding the baby, and uncurls his wings.

"It's a little boy." Lily said, shocked. The child was so delicate looking she could have sworn it was a girl. Sighing she put the diaper on the ground, already opened, and carefully placed him in the correct spot. Lily pulled the front up and taped the sides. Harry watched eagerly, memorizing how to put diapers on his mate. Lily carefully picked the (still sleeping) baby back up of the ground before handing him to Harry. Harry wrapped his wings back around his Meito and started humming to him.

"Harry we need to go answer some questions if you want to keep the baby." Lily said.

"Draco." Harry said back.

"What is Draco?" She asked.

"His name." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Well. If you wanna keep Draco we have to go answer these questions." Lily said.

"Okiee Dokiee." Harry said, standing up with his arms and wings still holding Draco securely to his chest. They follow the doctor out of the room, a nurse stopping them to hand the doctor the paperwork, before stepping into a meeting room.

"Someone will be with you shortly." the doctor said, setting the paperwork on the table, before walking out the door. It was a small room with a table and rolling chairs. Lily lifted Harry and Draco onto one chair and sat in the chair next to them. The same nurse came in with a bottle of formula and handed it to Lily before leaving. Lily told Harry to wake Draco by blowing on his face gently. After some coaxing Draco woke up and stared at Harry. Lily's heart melted at his silvery, blue eyes. Harry cooed at his little bundle and watched his mother as she taught him how to feed Draco. Shortly after, he has fed and was beginning to burp Draco before an older woman walked into the room. She smiled at them with warm eyes and helped Lily through the paperwork.


	6. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have rekindled the fire that is my writing. This is set on the same day as the last for my reviews. I thrive off them. Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. Please Review.
> 
> ^_~ {CovenVixen}

"Hello, my lovelies!" Lily said as she pranced into the house.

"Where have you been." James asked, frightened of the crazy smile on her face.

"I'll let Harry tell you." She said stepping aside to revel Harry. He still had Draco in his arms, peering down at his precious bundle. The three male marauders all gasped and sat up straight to stare at Harry and the baby in his arms and wings.

"Daddy, this is Draco." Harry said glancing up at them, before crossing the room to give them a better look.

"Awe she's adorable, prongslette." Sirius said looking at the blonde cherub like child.

"Draco's a boy." Harry said giggling, snuggling Draco closer.

"And a handsome little baby, he is." Remus said earning a huge grin from Harry.

"Lily, why does Harry have a baby?" James asked again, worried.

"Draco's mother died in birth and his father left him. He also happens to be Harry's Meito. Harry flew all the way to the hospital for poor Draco's vicious birth. He must have sensed Draco's pain. We adopted him and now we're here." She said ecstatic that Harry was finally fully content.

"Harry why don't you go take a nap, you look exhausted." Remus offered, smiling at Harry and Draco.

"I have to stay with Draco. He will get hungry." Harry said to Remus, his head leaning to one side. He had been holding Draco since he was born and it was wearing him out. Harry barely even let his mother hold Draco. Draco was a very mellow baby, but he was also a newborn. And newborns would need steady care and the Potter child seemed to be stern on doing it himself.

"Let's see if I can find a solution." Lily said scooping up Harry and Draco. She walked into Harry's room and transfigured his bed into a large crib big enough for the two of them, but safe enough for a newborn. She placed them in the crib. Harry stretched out on his back with Draco in the crook of his arm. Harry spread his wings and wrapped them around himself and Draco. Lily placed a blanket on them saying a soft 'I love you' and goes to turn out the light. Harry sighed shuffling a little to get used to Draco's presence. He planted another kiss on Draco's little blonde head before falling asleep feeling the happiest he could ever remember being.

* * *

Harry awoke from his slumber to Draco squirming from his nest of Harry's wings.

"What's the matter?" Harry whispered in concern. Draco looked up at the sound and stared at Harry's face. His tiny blonde eyebrows scrunched up and he pouted adorably. Harry heard his little mate's tummy growl and nodded in understanding.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Harry asks. Draco just pouted more at him, not understanding words. His eyes began to glaze over in tears and he let out a high pitched whine that hurt Harry's extremely sensitive ears.

"Accio bottle" Harry said waving his hand. Harry had developed magic ridiculously early, and his parents were happy to teach him some very basic spells. His Tenshi inheritance gave him remarkably strong magic and senses. Harry reached up to catch the bottle as it hovered into the room. He sat up leaning against the side of his transfigured crib with Draco in his arms to feed him. He popped the bottle into his mouth and giggled as he immediately starts drinking.

"Do you need any help?" James asked from the doorway. Lily must have heard the whine and kicked him awake.

"I got it, I think?" Harry said. He has never taken care of a baby so this is all pretty new.

"How about you feed him and I will change him for you?" James suggested with a sleepy smile on his lips.

"Okiee dokiee, what time is it?" Harry asked.

"About midnight." James said looking at Harry in pride. Harry had developed emotions and intelligence way beyond most normal two and a half year olds'. Remus always said Harry acted like a five or maybe even six.

"How often does he need to be fed?" Harry asked.

"We fed you every three hours." James replied. Draco spat out the now empty bottle and James scooped him up, taking him to the changing table. He swiftly changed the infant before handing the clean baby back to his son. "See you then." James said leaving the room.

"Lets get some more sleep, okay Dragon?" Harry whispered to Draco before laying back down. He laid on his side this time, pulling Draco gently against him before going to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Draco." Harry said happily. Draco just stared at him. Throughout the night Draco had been steadily waking up for feedings and diaper changes. Harry had woken every time to feed him while one of his parents changed him. Harry gets him safely in his arms before carefully flying to the ground and walking out of the room.

"Good morning Harry, and little Draco too." Remus said pulling out a chair for them. Harry hops up and sits with Draco on his lap, eager for breakfast.

"Can I hold Draco?" Sirius asks from the other side of the table.

"Sure" Harry said, holding his precious little meito out. He seems to have become much less concerningly protective around family. Sirius carefully held Draco, who stared at him thoughtfully.

"Well hello, I'm your uncle Sirius." He introduced himself with a goofy smile on his face.

"Aww look at you two" Lily said walking over with plates full of food. James is behind her with the rest of the food and a bottle.

"He is smaller than Harry was." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I noticed that too." Lily said, drawing Draco's cute little stare.

"Is that alright, mama?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes dear, all babies are different. He just may have been a preemie." Lily said to reassure him.

"He is such a beautiful little baby." Remus said before thinking and adding, "Who were his parents."

"Y'all promise not to hold any hard feelings?" Lily asked weary of their answer.

"Of course not." Remus said firmly.

"He may be Lucius and Narcissa's." Lily whispered. Sirius tensed up, but Draco locked gazes with him and he smiled fondly down at Draco.

"Well... it's not his fault I guess." James said dumbly, trying to not get worked up.

"Harry may I hold Draco now?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Harry said happily. Sirius handed him over and smiled at Remus.

"Well then, lets eat." James said sitting down.

After breakfast Harry played in the living room with his toys. Draco was napping in a short bassinet that Harry could easily see into. Remus and Lily went out to go clothes shopping for the 'baby'. Even Harry knew they would both be back with brand new wardrobes. James and Sirius were running around in the backyard as Prongs and Padfoot. Harry would occasionally see one of the two peer at him through the window to check on him/Draco. Harry would giggle every time the stag or dog looked in at him.

"Accio box of Legos." Harry whispered and waved his hand. He didn't like using a wand, he had tried doing magic with all his 'families' wands, but said just using his hand felt most natural. The display of wand-less magic was an awe-inspiring feat that only a few grown and powerful wizards had managed. The box hovered over silently and gently lowered in front of him. Harry smiled and reached in the box to build with his mate sleeping soundly beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was more than i can usually do in one sitting. As you can tell Harry is extremely powerful. I will explain more later. BTW if you have any suggestions either leave a comment or message me. I hope i am capturing the story right. Like i said it's my first time writing fanfic. I hope you guys have a good day!
> 
>  
> 
> ^_~ {CovenVixen}


	7. A Precious Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Its been a while and I apologies for that. My life has been A living hell lately. But that isn't important, because I'm here now. This chapter is snippets of Draco's childhood. Eventually the story will be in Draco's point of view, but not until he is three months old. We have to get through his infancy quick so we can get to the good stuff. So Here goes. I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> ^_~ {CovenVixen}

3 Months Old:

Harry jerked awake to Draco crying next to him. Must be time for his midnight meal. Draco woke up like clockwork every night. He had been doing so since he was newborn, but far less often now.

"Lumos." Harry whispered flicking his hand towards the light. The room illuminated and he looked down at Draco who was still curled up against Harry's side, cocooned in his silvery wings. That was the easiest way to get/keep Draco asleep. Since his birth he had always slept with Harry's wings wrapped around him, like a blanket. The pale blonde's eyes glazed over with tears as he whimpered. He opened his little mouth to cry but Harry sat up pulling him into his lap with his wings. He softly shushed Draco and held up his hand to summon a bottle. Seconds after the bottle appeared.

"Here you go, please don't cry." The Tenshi soothed, putting the bottle in his little mates mouth. Draco latched on and began sucking eagerly. Harry leaned back against the pillows as he drank and watched him carefully. His mother said to always stay alert when feeding him, just in case he choked. When he finished Harry gently patted his back until he let out a tiny burp. Content now, his eyelids drooped and Harry dimmed the lights, snuggling back down with Draco on his chest. Planting a kiss on his head, they went back to sleep.

6 Months Old:

"Say, Harry." Said person pleaded with Dragon. Draco just giggled and clapped his little hands in glee at him. Harry rolled his eyes, with a smile on his face at his little meito's antics. Draco was lying on his back, propped up by a pile of soft blankets and pillows. Harry sat in front of him trying to get Draco to say his name.

"Ha-rr-y. That's easy enough to say. Just put it together, like this, Harry." Harry said trying to get Draco to copy his words. Draco opened his little cupids bow mouth and Harry held his breath in excitement, only for Draco to blow a raspberry at him and squeal in joy. Harry sighed exasperatedly and pulled his meito onto his lap to hug him, wings wrapping around Draco automatically. Draco cooed and petted the soft feathers that encase him. Harry laughed as Draco tried to bite his left wing and winced when he succeeded.

"No biting." Harry apprehended with as stern a face as he could manage. Draco just giggled and cooed as he rubbed the green eyed boy's feathers gently, trying to look innocent. They sat in blissful silence for a few seconds, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Rry Rry" Draco babbled out of nowhere. Gasping, Harry stared down at Draco in awe, heart soaring.

"Good! You're such a smart baby!" Harry applauded, tickling his sides. Draco immediately started giggling and squeaking in laughter.

"Rry!" Draco shouted, smacking Harry's cheek in his joyful flail.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" The older boy said and hopped uo, with Draco still in the sling of his arms and wings, to skip out of their room to the living area. Lily and Remmy were lying on the couch talking about what spells to teach in Harry's next lessons, while Jame and Sirius were sitting at the table eating leftover lasagna from the night before.

"Remmy, Mamma, Daddy, Sirri!" Harry called out excitedly. Draco was cooing and flashing his toothless smile at the change of scenery.

"What the matter?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, son." James chorused.

"Hey Prongslette." Sirius said around a mouthful of food.

"Hello, Harry." Remus finished.

"He said my name!" Harry said, beaming in pride at Draco.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Lily cheered, smiling at Draco in excitement.

"Come on Draco, Say 'Harry'" Harry encouraged.

"Rry!" Dragon echoed him, giggling and clapping. Harry cuddles him closer to his chest, peppering his head with kisses.

8 Months Old:

Lily said the night before that they were all going on an outing as a family. This was the first time Draco left the house, and honestly Harry was hesitant. His family had told him of the dangers of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. One of them was even Draco's birth father. He was terrified that something would happen to Dragon and his family. Draco was still an infant and Harry only three and a half so he couldn't protect him perfectly yet.

"Harry, do you need help dressing Draco?" Lily asked from the doorway.

"Yes, please." Harry answered. She took Dragon from where he had been sitting on some pillows playing with 'Mai' and began to take off his pajamas. Harry opened the closet and picked out a soft blue sweater, dark grey pants, and little blue socks to match and handed them to his mother. Lily, after successfully undressing the squirming baby, began the task of redressing him. Draco was whimpering and fussing all the while. He had grown extremely attached to Harry and if anyone else held him, he would let them know he didn't like it. If Harry ever had to walk away from his little meito, Draco was sure to be crawling after him. Harry's Tenshi adored the attention and devotion from Dragon.

"Okay, I'll give you back." Lily soothed Draco and put him on the floor. He immediately crawled over to Harry and plopped down on his bottom next to him. Harry smiled down at him and laughed when he raised his arms with an expecting look on his face.

"Well at least you know he is feeling the bond." Lily said, giggling as Draco's brows drew together irritated from waiting. Harry grabbed Draco under the arms and pulled him into his arms. This used to be a lot easier when Dragon was only newborn size. It had gotten to the point that Harry had to learn a spell that made his mate weightless, so he could carry him effortlessly.

"Rry!" Draco cooed, getting comfy in his right arm and wing. This was his default spot. It let Harry have access to his left arm while keeping Draco at peace and close. Harry had gotten much bigger. He now stood at 3'3" and had a wingspan of 9 feet.

"Momma where are we going?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise." Lily said vaguely, winking at her son.

"But...Dragon?" Harry started worriedly, pulling Draco closer with his wing.

"He will be okay! We will all be there to protect him." Lily finished, assuring her child of his Meito's safety.

"Okay, but I won't like it." Harry said cutely. He was already showing wisdom far beyond his years.

"Yes you will!" Lily giggled, grabbing her son's left hand and pulling him and Draco out of the room. She and Harry walked to the doorway where the trio of marauders were waiting. Sirius glanced down at Draco, still clinging to Harry, and chuckled.

"I'm beginning to think you two are attached at the hip." Sirius said, teasingly.

"They basically are, I don't think I have seen Harry three feet from Draco since he was born." James remarked.

"He needs me." Harry said simply.

"Good enough for me." Sirius remarked, pulling opening the door. They walked out onto the porch and grabbed onto each other to Apparate.

"We're here!" Lily announced. They looked around and the adults immediately knew where they were. Harry, uneasy about their new location, instantly pulled Draco flat to his chest and wrapped both arms and wings around him protectively. Draco wiggled trying to look around, but got distracted petting the soft wings that enfolded him. Harry looked up at the huge castle in front of them and recognized it instantly.

"Hogwarts!" Harry gasped excitedly.

"I told you you would like it." Lily said smiling.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked with excitement shining in his eyes.

"We have a meeting." James answered. Harry, with Draco still wrapped up in his wings, followed his family up to the large castle doors. Sirius strutted up and opened the door for them. They walked in and shut the doors behind them. An older woman stood just in front of them, leaning against an archway.

"Minnie!" Sirius and James chorused, running up to her and hugging her. She looked taken aback but had mirth in her eyes as she hugged them back.

"Boys, aren't you supposed to be adults now?" She said, mock-sternly.

"Hello McGonagall." Remus chirped from behind them.

"Ah yes, my favorite." McGonagall said and happily pulled him into a tight hug next. She had a full smile on her face now.

"And my Little Lily!" McGonagall said, full of emotion. Lily was yanked into a strong hug and hugged back fiercely. When they released each other McGonagall looked down to see Harry and part of Draco.

"Oh and nice to meet you too, Harry. I see you have your mothers inheritance." She said and beamed down a smile at the young Tenshi.

"Hello!" Harry greeted. It seemed the older woman was growing on him remarkably fast.

"How old are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm three and a half" Harry said smiling proudly.

"And how smart you are!" She complemented.

"Mamma says I'm a genius like her!" He confided eagerly.

"Well you certainly didn't get it from your father." She teased, earning a 'Hey' from James.

"Mamma says the same thing." Harry giggled out, causing Draco to instantly giggle back. Harry looked down at his mate and smiled, which Dragon also mimicked.

"Oh, she is so cute! I can't believe I didn't notice her. Must be my age catching up to me. Who's your little friend?" She asked trying to contain an 'awwww' at the adorableness of the pair.

"Draco's a boy!" Harry giggled out. He always found it hilarious that people always immediately thought Draco was a girl.

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you too Draco." She cooed at him.

"Say hi, Draco." Harry says hopefully.

"Rry! Rry! Rry!" Draco shouted out happily, trying to clap his hands. Harry noticed this and shifted so Draco was back in his right arm and wing. Draco still clung to him but shot McGonagall a huge smile, effectively stealing her heart.

"They are the cutest children I have ever seen. You must let me babysit them, Lily." She admonished Lily.

"Anytime you want to, you are always welcome." Lily said sincerely.

"We should probably head up so we aren't late. Follow me." The older witch commanded, turning and heading up the stairs.

"Do you want me to carry Draco for you?" Remus asked Harry. It's a long way up the stairs.

"Only till we get up the stairs." Harry replied, hesitantly unwrapping his wings. Draco started to wiggle when the chilly air hit him. Harry sighed sadly and peeled Draco off his chest to hand him over. Draco whimpered and squirmed to try to get back to Harry, but was swiftly given to Remus. Draco grumbled but became distracted playing with Remus's shoulder-length hair. The group started up the stairs at a peaceful pace, Harry glancing over every few steps to make sure his Meito was okay. When they reached the top Remus handed Draco back and they watched as Harry puts him back on his chest and wrapped him back up with both wings.

"Here we are." Minnie announced, stopping in front of an ornate bird statue. "Sugar quills." At that seemingly pointless statement, the griffin spun, opening another spiral staircase.

"Y'all remember all the times we got sent here?" James mused with a sly smile.

"I remember you two dragging me here with you." Remus said in mock anger.

"You three went here more often than you went to the dining hall." Mcgonagall accused.

"Oh, good times. Don't even say you didn't miss us Minnie." Sirius mischievously said. The group reached the top of the stairs and McGonagall pulled open the door to reveal a huge office full of oddities. Harry once again tensed up at the sight of the new room. Sitting at the desk was a old wise looking man with a long white beard.

"Professor Dumbledore." Lily greeted.

"Ah dear Lily, I'm not your professor anymore, you may call me Albus." He said with twinkling eyes.

"Can I call you Albus too?" Sirius mocked innocently. James mirrored the other Marauder's expression.

"Ignore them, Albus, sadly they have yet to mature." Remus snipped at the duo.

"Oh Remus, I have missed you, so very much." Dumbledore said sincerely.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Lily asked amicably.

"To be terse, you are all in grave danger." He said in a serious tone.

"Haven't we always been?" James asked.

"I have received a letter from a certain aristocrat." Dumbledore sighed, holding out the letter to Lily. She grabs it and reads it aloud:

"Dumbledore,

I am aware of the fact that you are protecting the Potters. While the likes of a mudblood and bloodtraitor are completely beneath me, they have something of mine. I believe the Potters have named my spawn 'Draco'. I will have my child back. It is not allowable that my pureblood son should be exposed to such filthy blood. I shall send for him on Sept. 12th. Do not disappoint me.

-Lucius Malfoy" Lily read, getting angrier with each word.

"He can't take Draco!" Harry growled. As his mother was reading the letter he lost more and more control. His wings splayed out to their full span, the feathers molding into razor sharp metal-like sheets. Harry's eyes went solid green with a single slit of black down the center. His mouth opened to expose a mouth full of long canines that could tear through flesh with ease. Harry's claws extended, but he still held Draco tenderly so he wouldn't cut him. His whole body was shaking in anger and the last of his control slipped away.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha my first cliff hanger!
> 
> Please review!
> 
> ^_~ {CovenVixen}


	8. Danger Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I am soooo sorry for the wait. I contracted Iris Inflammation and was legally blind. I have recovered but I am still experiencing pain and blurred vision. But this ship sails on! (Pun very much intended) I don't own Harry Potter, if so everyone would have embraced their raging homosexuality. Please rate and review.
> 
> CovenVixen^_~

"He can't take Draco!" Harry growled. As his mother was reading the letter he lost more and more control. His wings splayed out to their full span, the feathers molding into razor sharp metal-like sheets. Harry's eyes went solid green with a single slit of black down the center. His mouth opened to expose a mouth full of long canines that could tear through flesh with ease. Harry's claws extended, but he still held Draco tenderly so he wouldn't cut him. His whole body was shaking in anger and the last of his control slipped away.

"Harry, darling no one is going to take Draco from you." Lily eased as calmly as she could manage. She locked eyes with Harry and her eyes bled solid green. Lily stared Harry down and growled low in her throat. Harry rose to his mother's challenge and bared his fangs, Draco still snuggled up in his arms. Lily's wings tore through the back of her dress and rose in intimidation, she full on snarled and bared her fangs back at him. Harry tensed up, as if to attack his mother, and Draco let out a soft coo. Harry instantly stared down at him; his fangs retracted, feathers smoothed down, and he calmed immediately.

"It's okay Dragon," Harry soothed, "I will always protect you." He sat down with Draco on his lap and made a low rumbling, purr like, sound in his chest. It instantly calmed both Harry and Draco. Seeing her son back in control, Lily returned to her "Human" front and relaxed as well.

"Are you alright, Son?" James asked slowly, walking towards him with his hands raised in a nonthreatening manner. The young Tenshi's head popped up and his hold tightened on Draco, but he didn't growl so James walked closer.

"Daddy don't let Lucius hurt my Dragon." Harry said with a slight tremble in his otherwise stern voice.

"He won't get close enough to, don't worry baby." James said sitting on the floor next to Harry and consequently, Draco. Harry stared into his father's eyes searching for any hesitation. When he found none he smiled brightly and crawled over to sit in his lap. Draco grumbled a bit when Harry moved but as Harry settled down in his dad's lap, Draco flashed a gummy smile and looked up at the nearly identical parent and child.

"Hello Draco." James said to the tiny infant that was sorta on his lap. Draco giggled and reached for his glasses with mischief shining in his bright blue eyes.

"Da!" Draco babbled out.

"Did he just?" James stuttered out in shock. Harry smiled down at his little dragon in pride.

"Da! Da!" Draco sounded out, more clearly punctuating each word with a clap.

"Aww," Lily whispered plopping down next to her little family.

"Can you say Mama, Draco?" Lily asked, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"Rry!" Draco screeched in between little giggles.

"No, not Harry, little love. Say Mama." Lily said leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"...Rry" Draco whispered like it was a secret. Lily smiled and rubbed his hair with a soft smile on her lips. Draco leaned into her touch and his eyes snapped shut. Playing with his hair had always been calming to the little blonde.

Remus noticed a dark shape rushing down the hallway outside the chamber. A look of recognition came to his face, but before he could find the words, McGonagall, who had been silently following young Harry's struggle, called to her colleague.

"Severus, what's wrong? Have the Slytherins tried to blow up the bridge again?" McGonagall asked Professor Snape as he whisked by.

Snape spun around and entered the chamber, appearing winded. He was surprised and clearly caught off guard to find the Marauders and two young children there. When his composure returned, Snape answered, "No, Minerva. A fourth-year Hufflepuff managed to swap bodies with Mrs. Norris and has apparently failed to reverse the change. Armed with the body of this imbecilic young witch, the cat has assaulted at least four students."

McGonagall looked shocked for a few moments but then seemed content to ignore the emergency. "Surely this situation is not so nuanced that no one else at this esteemed, centuries-old wizarding academy can resolve it. Stay, I'd like to have a few words with you."

With an air of disappointment, Snape settled into the group, looking closely at each face for the first time. "And all this time I thought animal-related crimes were a Gryffindor specialty. Hello, Sirius," Snape said pointedly, staring hard at him.

Not missing a beat, Sirius retorted, "You would be one to know, you have a certain experience with them."

"Sirius," Remus said loudly, as if that was a call for order in itself. Sirius' face flooded with shame and his gaze dropped; he refused to look back at Remus.

Lily glared at both Sirius and Severus and was about to ask McGonagall something about the letter when Harry piped in.

"Who are you?" Harry asked Snape in his inquiring little tone.

Lily jumped in, saying, "This is your uncle Snape, Harry."

Sirius gagged dramatically. Remus, sensing Lily's immediate disapproval, smacked Sirius in the shoulder for her. Sirius stood completely still, pretending not to have felt it.

Harry didn't seem to notice the scene going on all around him, instead asking, "Uncle Snape, if you're my uncle why haven't I seen you? Are you my dad's brother?" James choked.

Draco let out a happy coo and chewed some of the feathers at the edge of Harry's wing.

"No dear, he's my close friend." Lily replied, quickly defusing the situation. Harry seemed interested and hopped up, out of his dads lap, and strode over to his new "uncle". Draco, still in his eternal spot in Harry's arms, stared up at Snape.

Snape's normally disinterested and haughty gaze softened when he caught sight of the two young children. "Well hello Harry," he greeted the winged toddler with immediate and sincere affection.

"Are you a teacher, uncle Snape?"

"I am the potions master here at the school," Snape replied and sat down to be eye-to-eye with the charming toddler.

Harry's mouth popped open in amazement. "Wow!" He leaned in closer to Snape and whispered, "When can you teach me how to do potions?"

Snape smiled encouragingly. "Just let me know when you turn eleven, okay?"

"Okay!" Harry said gleefully.

But Snape's gaze was already trained on the other child. His eyes sparked with recognition. He tried to contain his reaction, but sounded uneasy when he asked, "Lily, is this one yours?"

"Severus, that's actually the main reason Minerva asked you to stay. This sweet little one is Draco. Draco was born of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa regretfully passed on while birthing him. Lucius abandoned the poor child and Harry was getting physically ill without his Meito. So I decided to take him in. The situation has turned out remarkably well and Draco has flourished with us. Professor McGonagall called us here today because she has received a rather problematic letter from our favorite blonde aristocrat." Lily summed up for her longtime friend, handing him the letter. Severus read the letter silently, his brows furrowing as he got farther. When he looked up he had determination and worry shining through his usually unbreakable mask.

"What is our course of action?" Severus asked tersely.

"We first have to see if he will be reasonable. I have no objection to him being in Draco's life, but i know Lucius and he tends to fall in with the wrong crowd and have a tendency for violence." James says, he is careful not to say anything that would cause Harry to lose control. Harry would be okay with Draco's father being around his little mate, but he would attack if he thought Dragon was in danger, as he'd demonstrated when Lily had read Lucius' letter.

"Perhaps we should extend an invitation to Lucius and see if he can be reasoned with. He is a very intelligent and clever man, but with Voldemort still at large we cannot take the risk of not knowing where his loyalties ultimately lie." Severus agreed.

"Good idea Severus, I would like to hope Lucius cares about Draco. But until we are completely certain we can't take any chances. Do you think you could get him to meet with us?" Remus asked.

"I am never certain of anything with that man, but I will talk with him. He trusts me and I am usually able to talk him out of doing anything to rash." Severus offered.

"Thank you Sev, I have no idea what we would do with out you." Lily says sweetly.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Will Draco's daddy hurt him?" Harry asks holding Draco closer to him than normal. Draco grumbles and chews on his Tenshi's wing.

"We will not let that happen." Severus said with uncompromising confidence. Harry searched his eyes and when he found only the truth he strode over and hugged him. His mask completely cracked and Severus smiled his first 'real' smile in years. He bent down and scooped both Harry and Draco and settled them on his hip. Draco babbled and gently grabbed a handful of Sev's hair to play with.

"And here I thought you had no heart." Sirius piped in, but he was smiling too.

"You would be surprised." Mcgonagall added.

"Uncle Sev's gonna be with us forever now, momma?" Harry asks, clinging to his newest family member.

"He couldn't leave if he tried." Lily says with a challenging grin pointed at Severus.


	9. Authors Note

Hello my beautiful readers. I can’t apologize enough for how long it has been since i have updated. I don’t really have an excuse besides college and loosing interest. I would love to see this story continued but i am unable to do it. So it’s up for adoption starting now. I would like to form a bond with whoever (if anyone) adopts this fic and still have a little say in where it goes. But for the most part it would be yours. Here is my email if interested taylorjanea1862@gmail.com. Please do not spam. I had to leave like this but hopefully someone will adopt and get this show back on the road. I love you all who have supported me on this journey   
Ta-Ta  
Covenvixen^_~


	10. New Writer

Hey! 

If you read CovenVixen's previous chapter then you would know what this is about.

I'm Queen_OT_Clouds and I'm taking over the fic for Coven. 

We spoke to each other and have decided that I will be posting this on my account so that the story can continue. The writing style will change, but Coven will be in the background proof reading and editing the chapters as they go along. 

It is unclear when the next chapter will be posted, but I can assure you, there will be no more year long hiatuses.

 

Until the next chapter,

Queen_OT_Clouds and CovenVixen

 


End file.
